A Harsh Childhood
by M-Oislife
Summary: Marvin's point of view of "Baby Looney Tunes: War of the Weirds" Contains spoilers (duh).


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Looney Tunes or any of its characters.**_

* * *

I was nervous. Very nervous indeed. I don't know why Mom decided to send me to daycare on Earth, especially considering I'm from Mars. But here I was, walking into the new Daycare's backyard. I was scared. New daycare means new kids. I don't DO new kids. I get nervous, worrying they'll judge me. This might be the worst, though. Earthlings are ALWAYS judgemental of kids like me.

As I approached the backyard, I heard voices. Voices of kids about my age. I walked up to the giant hole in the yard and saw six earthlings standing in the hole, digging. I knew a bit about earthlings due to my curiosity for them. Two of them were rabbits, one of them was a duck, one of them was a canary, one of them was a cat, and the last one was something I had never seen before.

"Didja ever get de feeling ya bein' watched?" The gray rabbit asked.

"Maybe it's cuz we are!" the cat nervously pointed at me. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Hello?" The gray rabbit called to me.

I wanted to say "hello" back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked down at my feet and shuffled them, nervously.

"Eh, what's up?" the gray rabbit tried again.

I nervously fiddled with my fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"Who is he, Bugs?" the bird asked.

"Never saw him before."

"What's he want?" the female rabbit asked.

"Why's he here?" the cat asked.

"And when's he gonna leave?" the duck asked, with an edge of anger in his voice.

I wanted to tell them who I was. I wanted nothing more than to try to make new friends but was to shy to do so. I was here because my mom made me come. As for when I was gonna leave, I had no idea.

The brown earthling came hurtling towards me.

"Hi! Me Taz! Me Taz!" he cried as he shook my hand so hard, my whole body wobbled.

I hastily pulled my hand away and quietly mumbled gibberish.

"Why doesn't he say something?!" the female rabbit snapped.

"Maybe he thinks he's too GOOD to talk to us." the duck replied.

I wanted to tell him that wasn't true at ALL. But I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Maybe if we act like he ISN'T here, he won't be." the cat suggested.

"Good tinkin' Sylvester. Pretend you don't see him." the grey rabbit said.

I personally thought that was a dumb idea. They already saw me, so there was no point in pretending.

The grey rabbit grabbed Taz's foot and pulled him into the hole. I was a little taken aback by this. The rabbit handed Taz a shovel. Taz looked a little upset.

It was pretty obvious they wanted nothing to do with me. The male and female rabbit whispered to each other. Then the whole group started whispering in a huddle. Part of me wanted to know what they were doing. So I hopped in.

What was I thinking?! There was definitely no turning back now! Taz smiled at me and handed me a shovel. I figured I could make a good impression if I helped, so I shoved the shovel into the dirt.

"Eh, hold on kid. That's not yours. It's his," the grey rabbit snapped as he took the shovel out of my hands. He handed it to Taz.

Didn't this bunny see Taz hand the shovel to me?

I turned to a bucket that was next to me. I figured I could use it as a scoop. Besides, no one was using it.

As I reached for it, a paw stopped me.

"That's not yours! It's mine!" The cat shouted at me.

I wanted to point out he wasn't even USING the bucket. But I decided not to. I was already causing enough trouble for them and I didn't want to make the situation worse.

"I'm thinking this thandbox ithn't big enough for all of uth," the duck said angrily.

"You're right, Daff. If he won't go, we will," the grey rabbit agreed. "C'mon guys."

"C'mon Taz," the duck called.

Taz handed the shovel to me and left.

"Bye-bye!" he called sadly.

I watched him leave. I was alone in the pit. All by myself. Which is okay with me, I guess. There was nothing for me to do, so I reluctantly started digging again.

Eventually, the six of them came back outside and brought me inside. They told me they were gonna give me a tour.

"And dis is our playroom," the grey rabbit said. I was in shock. Cushions and toys were everywhere. There was even a slide in the center of the room! "So. What do you think?" he asked.

Still being shy, I quietly mumbled gibberish.

The cat ran off and came back holding a toy car.

"Wanna see my car?" he asked. "It's missing a wheel or two or three. But it still kind of works. Sometimes." he handed me the car to look at.

Indeed, there were three wheels missing. But I knew I could fix that. So I pocketed it.

"Hey! That's mine!" the cat shouted.

The rabbit pulled him aside. "It's okay. Let him have it. What do we care? It's busted."

"Oooh! Yeah. What do WE care?"

The female bunny ran off and then threw a baseball at me. "Wanna play ball?" she asked.

I caught the ball and examined it. It had a rip in it, causing some of the cloth to hang off. I knew I could fix it, so I stuck it in my pocket.

"Ya trow it back. You don't keep it!" the grey rabbit explained, but I wasn't listening. I was focused on a toy rocket on the floor.

I started to walk towards it and the grey rabbit ran in front of me.

"Hey! No way! Dat one's mine and it isn't busted!" he shouted as I picked it up. He grabbed it and threw it. Realizing what he just did, he ran off to catch it. The rocket landed on the floor and the rabbit landed on top of it. There was a loud crunch. The rabbit stood up, holding the rocket, which was in two pieces. "Now look whatcha did! Dat was my favorite toy!" He poked me in the chest. "You broke it!"

I wanted to point out that he was the one who broke it. But the last thing I needed was an argument. So I just quietly mumbled an apology.

Luckily for me, Taz came to my defense. "Uh, Marvin no break toy!" he said.

The rabbit rolled his eyes and huddled up with his friends. Of course, I was left out. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but something told me they were talking about me.

When they broke up they said that it was time to outside. I decided to tag along. Maybe a new game would lead to a new start. So we all ran outside.

"We've got a great game for you," the female rabbit was saying.

"You're gonna love it!" the duck added.

"It's called 'Hide and DON'T seek,'" the grey bunny explained. He pushed me over to a tree. "You stand dere and den we come lookin' fo' ya!" I turned to face the tree. The bunny started counting. Or at least he TRIED to. The first few numbers were correct, but after that, he was just saying random numbers.

It was then something clicked. There was no point in trying to find me when they already knew where I was. I couldn't believe it. I didn't do anything wrong and then they just LEFT me like I was NOTHING.

It was then I heard a familiar voice.

"Here comes Taz!"

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, but I ignored it. I just wanted some alone time.

But he didn't leave. He ran around the tree saying, "Taz find Marvin! Taz find Marvin!"

I turned around and looked at the window. Looking down on me were the two rabbits, the duck, the cat, and the canary. And they were LAUGHING. At ME. I felt my eyes well with tears. They started to flow. And I let them. It hurt.

Taz noticed. He looked from me to the window. I could see it in his eyes. He was realizing that his friends have been total jerks. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Taz be Marvin's friend," was all he said, but then again, it was all I needed to hear.

* * *

We went inside, away from the others. I found a toy dog on wheels that was broken and a ripped kite inside, but I knew I could take care of it. So I brought them outside and got to work. I also worked on the baseball and car from earlier. Soon enough, they were as good as new.

When I was done, Taz and I decided to play on the slide. While we were playing, that group of jerks came out.

"What's goin' on?" the rabbit asked.

Taz put his hand on my shoulder. "Taz play!"

The duck glared at us. "You can't play with him. He's weird!"

"Marvin not weird. Marvin help!" he pointed to the toys I had fixed.

The others gasped.

"Our toys!" the female bunny exclaimed.

"How come they're not broken anymore?" the duck asked.

"Marvin fix!" Taz explained.

The grey rabbit gave me a sour look. "Yeah right! We'll see about dat!" He ran inside and came back outside with his rocket. He dropped the two pieces in front of me. "All right. Prove it!"

I looked down at the two pieces, focusing only on them.

"I knew it. He's not doin' anyt'ing," the rabbit said, angrily.

"Nuh-uh. Marvin thinking," Taz explained.

Indeed, I was. And I had come up with a solution. I picked up the two pieces and put them in Taz's hands and connected them. Then I wrapped a plastic piece around the two, sealing the toy together. I held up the toy and handed it to the rabbit. Everyone awed.

The rabbit gave me a nervous smile. "So, uh, wanna play?" he asked as he handed me his rocket.

If there was a time to have a fresh start with these guys, now was the time. "Okay," I said.

"You can talk?" the grey bunny asked.

"Why didn't he talk to us before?" the duck asked.

"Marvin not know you," Taz explained.

"He's right. We were so busy bein' unfriendly, we never even told him our names," the bunny said, guiltily.

Taz walked up to them and started introducing them one at a time. "This Daffy, and Tweety, and Lola, and Sylvester, and Bugs."

"Bugs," I echoed, sticking my hand out to the grey rabbit.

"Marvin," he said, returning my handshake.

* * *

Later on, we were back in the pit.

"So, you think we'll make it to the other end of the world by lunchtime?" Lola asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Hey, Marvin! What do you think?" Bugs asked.

As I've mentioned earlier, I knew a thing or two about the earth due to my curiosity for it. I knew pretty well that we weren't going to reach the end of the earth by lunchtime. But I didn't want to ruin their fun. "Um, yes."

I learned three things that day. One is, "It is never too late to have a fresh start when it comes to making new friends." Two is "Don't be afraid at a new place. Just be yourself." And three is, "Sometimes it is best to just forgive and forget."

THE END

* * *

 ** _Whew! That took a while! Don't forget to R &R!_**


End file.
